


Popcorn

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Merlin and Arthur try to make popcorn.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> Disclaimers and Unbeta'd.  
> WARNING: IMPLIED BURNS FROM MAKING POPCORN  
> Credits to Katie for title :)

“Kids, remember, we don’t lift the lid of the pot until we can’t hear any noise from inside. Yes?” Arthur repeated for what felt like the fifteenth time in the last five minutes.

“Yes, Mr Arthur.” The children echoed back. Arthur sighed and looked at the small group of kids around him and made bets with himself which of the brats would ignore what he’s just been saying for the last hour. He glanced up to see his colleague, Merlin, grinning at him from behind the cooker, gesturing at a blonde girl with her nose stuck up - literally.

Arthur disagreed, he thought it would be the timid brunette girl who was standing the closest to Merlin. He told Merlin as much, through some exaggerated eyebrows and head nods.

~o~o~

Arthur hates it when Merlin’s right. It means he’s stuck with the screaming mini-human all the way to A&E. It’s the easily the least pleasant part of his day. It does have some rewards though; like coming home to a warm, sleepy Merlin and carrying him to his bed.

The downside to that is Arthur having to walk across the hallway to his own bed after he tucks Merlin in.


End file.
